For manufacturing a circuit board, wiring provided on a surface of a wiring board, and an electrode terminal of a component mounted on the wiring board need to be electrically connected to each other. Soldering is generally used for establishing such an electrical connection. Flow soldering is known as one of industrial soldering methods. Flow soldering is a method for pressing the wiring board from a side where the wiring is partially exposed against molten solder in an injected state to achieve soldering between an electrode terminal and wiring.
However, in some cases, a component is mounted on the wiring board on a side where solder is applied, or the wiring board has a portion to which solder should not be applied, such as a land. It is therefore necessary to shield the component and the portion in the wiring board from molten solder during flow soldering.
PTL 1 discloses a solder shielding wiring board cover which is freely detachable and repeatedly usable.
However, a conventional wiring board cover is fixed to an outer peripheral edge of a wiring board, and so shaped as to cover only a portion desired to be shielded from molten solder. The wiring board cover therefore has such a shape associated with a type of the circuit board with one-to-one correspondence. Accordingly, in manufacturing a different type of circuit board, a wiring board cover corresponding to the different type of circuit board needs to be newly manufactured. This necessity lowers productivity of circuit boards including manufacture of wiring board covers, thereby raising manufacturing costs.
In addition, a conventional wiring board cover needs to hold a portion covered and shielded from molten solder (cover portion) with respect to an outer peripheral edge of a wiring board. Accordingly, a thin rib-shaped beam member connecting the outer peripheral edge and the cover portion needs to be disposed on the wiring board. Thus, in the wiring board, soldering cannot be performed in a portion where the beam member is disposed. According to the conventional wiring board cover, therefore, a component is disposed on a circuit board at positions limited by the shape of the wiring board cover.